


Scars

by HotGoatCheese



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Lack of Communication, M/M, Past Violence, Tagged as both gen and cest as can be read either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: Ford finds some of Stan's other scars





	Scars

Being out on the ocean wasn't anything like Stanley had expected. Somehow, it was a million times better. Laying in bed with his brother's arm casually draped over him, as if he was the one who might up and disappear, while the waves rocked the Stan O'War II through the night...this was the life. 

Ford's hand crawled slowly along his side, and Stan smiled gently. Even in his sleep, Ford was always curious. At least he was sleeping and wouldn't notice -

Ford's hand abruptly stilled, and Stan realized just as suddenly that his brother might not actually be asleep. He was silent, keeping his breathing slow and regular. Maybe Ford would think he was asleep instead. "Stanley." The word was firm, and curious. The ruse had clearly failed. Ford's index finger traced the inch and a half wide indent between Stan's ribs and Stan's breath caught. "What's this?" 

"What's it feel like?" Stan snapped. "A scar, what's it to ya?" He got defensive quickly with Ford. He'd been going for casual, but he just couldn't quite manage it. 

Ford opened his eyes and scowled at Stan. "I can tell it's a scar, Stanley." he admonished. "It feels like it's from a stab wound." He traced the scar with his index finger, then reached, reassuringly, with his thumb and middle finger, commenting "A bad one t-" and was cut off with a gasp. Stan winced when his thumb found the smaller of the burn scars on his body. "What the heck, Stanley?" 

"Kids aren't on board," Stan reminded him. "You can cuss all you like." He sat up, pulling away, and climbed off the foot of the bed. "I'm goin on deck." 

Ford sat up and caught Stan's arm. "Stan, I don't understand. You were safe, here, in this dimension, how...how did you get..." 

"It doesn't matter, Sixer." Stanley shot back. "You always had the bigger fish to fry. These guys were from threats that came and went faster'n I could breathe at 'em." He chuckled a bit and shifted, offering his opposite arm to Ford, showing a small indent just below the elbow. "This one's all I got after you went through the portal. I got a bit aggressive kicking the gnomes out of the trash bin and heh, they got aggressive back."

Ford blinked at Stan, and Stan just stared at him. Then, softly "You...you really were having a hard time of it, weren't you?" he asked, voice gone gentle. "When I sent you that post card. You thought...is that why you wanted to go on the boat with me? To escape whoever was..." he reached out as if to touch the scar again and Stan pulled away suddenly, standing. 

He scoffed as he stood over his brother and shook his head. "Y'know," he commented, shaking his head. "For a genius, you sure are stupid sometimes." and he started up on deck. Ford stayed on the bed, trying to parse through exactly what he'd said or done wrong, in his effort to get to know the most important person in the world to him, from the time he wasn't there. 


End file.
